


Nypho-Pyro Maniac

by SithLord13



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord13/pseuds/SithLord13
Summary: Pyro is know for being kinda a nymphomaniac. When he hooks up with a human, he didn’t expect to catch a feeling. That being said, it’s partially just the desire for more sex and to buy this guy some better toys.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nypho-Pyro Maniac

The club was loud and packed and moving and just the way Pyro liked it. Sure it wasn’t a mutant club, but an alpha’s an alpha and a knot’s a knot, right now that’s what Pyro needed. If he just wanted to only be around other mutants he could have stayed home with the Brotherhood, his pack, but, well, Pyro was a sucker for strange. He always needed that next new sensation. That next new knot. And, well, if this club happened to have some locking bathrooms for “single” use, then Pyro certainly couldn’t be faulted for using them. He was single, right? So they were for him and whoever he felt like hooking up with that night. And tonight’s lucky lay was an alpha man, who was a little shorter than Pyro, but Pyro didn’t mind. Short alphas usually had something to prove, and that meant he’d be getting fucked extra hard. 

Pyro always liked when he was right. He had barely gotten the condom on the alpha before he was getting pounded against the wall. His cock was a little on the small side, but what he lacked in size he more than made up for in technique. Between the angle and the way he curved he managed to hit both Pyro’s G-spot and bottom out at the same time, and he was going hard enough that Pyro even felt him hitting his prostate from this side which- “Oh FUCK you’re good dude.” 

That got a little chuckle as the man’s hands slid from Pyro’s hips up his abs to his nipples, starting to rub and tweak. “My name’s Jason, so you know what to be screaming.” 

Pyro moaned “I’d call you cocky but damn you’re already backing it up.” 

Jason pulled hard on Pyro’s nipples again, before letting one of his hands drift back down to Pyro’s cock, stroking it gently, a strong contrast to the way his cock was rearranging Pyro’s guts with a fury. The alpha growled, pushing himself harder and harder, a single minded intensity driving him forward. Pyro was going to have the wall pattern imprinted on his cheek again, and if Pyro was any judge, it was going to last even longer than usual. Not that he minded, the marks on his face would just show everyone else in the club that he was ready and willing. He could probably snag at least two more alphas tonight, three if they were quick. Though he doubted any of them would top this guy, but still, even a mediocre knot’s a knot. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, knot me, KNOT ME!” Pyro yelled, only the loud music of the club keeping him from being heard halfway across the city. Pyro felt the man behind him tense, pressing his entire body against him, a groan, and… nothing. “What the fuck dude? Where the fuck’s my knot?!” 

Jason was already quickly backing away, pressing back against the opposite wall, hands up defensively. “Look, I’m sorry, I probably should have told you before but you were hot and I was thinking with my cock-” 

“And what? You got a fucked up dick? You’re some omega wearing alpha scents? What?”  
  
“I’m- I’m transalpha you fucking dick!”  
  
Pyro stopped in his tracks, looking almost like a deer caught in headlights. On the one hand, he was disappointed. On the other, Pyro may be an Evil Mutant, but he’s not a dick. At least, not that kind of dick. “Oh. Oh fuck. Dude, why didn’t you just use your friggin knot ring?”  
  
“My what?”  
  
“Your knot ring. You do have a knot ring right?”  
  
“What’s a knot ring?”  
  
Pyro stopped and stared at him, really looking at him for the first time in the brighter lighting of the bathroom. Fuck, this kid couldn’t be more than 18. Pyro was all for cradle robbing, but now he almost felt responsible. Pyro suppressed the urge to shudder at the thought. “A knot ring. It’s a cock ring that feels when you cum and inflates, so you feel like you have a knot. You really never heard of one?”  
  
“No. They make those?”  
  
Pyro finally stopped and pulled up his pants, reaching in his pocket for a wallet and pulling out a few bills. “Here. Take this. There’s a sex shop two blocks north, away from main street. Go, get yourself a knot ring and take a look at the other trans toys. Grab what you like.”  
  
“I- I’m not a hooker. I can save up for my own stuff.”  
  
“And I’m not a john,” Pyro snickered at the pun, “but you got a damn good cock, and I want to see what you can do with a knot. So go. I’ll be here tomorrow. We’ll see what you can do then. If you’re actually any good that is.”

Later that night, while Pyro was waiting for a mediocre knot from a mediocre alpha to deflate, he found himself daydreaming about the next night. He almost never thought about his quickies after the fact, but he had one thought bouncing through his mind. _He better have picked a big one._


End file.
